


All I need

by INFJgamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: After a tough shift Lexi finds comfort in those dear to her.





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

> Set roughly 95 years on from the current events of From Here on In.

Lexi practically fell through her front door. Physically, mentally and emotionally she was used up. At nearly four hundred years of age, the doctor had seen the best and worst that medicine had to offer and as a rule she had learnt to deal with both. But Lexi had always found paediatric medicine difficult. Giving bad news to anyone was never easy, Lexi reasoned that it never should be. Breaking bad news to or concerning a child was something she’d found particularly challenging. The words hurt all the more to say, the sorrow and guilt intensified as she looked into innocent eyes that had done nothing to deserve their current misfortune. In the past Lexi had always been able to work through it, but tonight her own words had cut through her, it felt as though her very soul was haemorrhaging.

There was only one thing that could help her right now. One thing that could plug the gaping wound in her psyche. She silently climbed the stairs and made her way into the first bedroom. She stood at the side of the cot, leant over and gently kissed her sleeping 11 month old daughter on the forehead _“I love you little one.”_

She thought it, but didn’t trust herself to say the words aloud for fear of choking on the tears that she’d done her best to hold back. She stood in the relative darkness of the nursery soothed by the sound of Kara’s breathing, a stark contrast to the fatigued wheezing of the child she’d been caring for on the ward. She was vaguely aware of Ellis shuffling into the room, pillows tucked under one arm, duvet stuffed under the other. Wordlessly they placed the pillows and duvet on the floor to form a makeshift bed. Lexi crawled under the duvet still fully dressed. Her eyes longed to shut, they had seen far to much for one day. Lexi willed them to stay open, to keep watching Kara; her tiny anchor in the maelstrom of emotion that threatened to drag her under. Tears flowed freely as Ellis wrapped their arm around her and pulled Lexi in close. She felt a gentle kiss on her cheek accompanied by a whispered “Can I get you anything?”

Lexi could feel the fatigue overwhelm her. Sleepily she shook her head whispering “No, this is all I need.”

 

 


End file.
